


The Circus That Is the Decepticon Air Corps

by Aeroblitz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroblitz/pseuds/Aeroblitz
Summary: Short one-shots of scenes or analysis based on one word prompts.Requests from readers will be taken.





	1. Aberration

**Aberration:** a state or condition markedly different from the norm.

The Decepticons as a whole were the same. The normalcy in their lives was similar in each one of them; be they helicopter or tank, tall or small, warrior or medic. This was because they all followed the same leader: Megatron. They shared their hatred of their enemies, the Autobots. And they were all driven by one thing: the insatiable need for power and glory.

Yes the Decepticons as a whole were the same. 

The Seekers, however were not.

Sure, they shared the same fighting spirit as the others, and generally followed the same rules, except… Megatron was not their primary leader, Starscream was. Their hatred was not for all the Autobots, just the Council that destroyed their home. And even though most of them had arrogance in them, not all of them shared the love for violence and power in their sparks.

Thundercracker’s preference to imitate in watching and creating his own version of human entertainment styles, instead of ruthlessly destroying them. Acid Storm's desire to stay in the background, only stepping up to lead when absolutely needed. Why even Starscream, the very mech who put the deception in Decepticon, himself, was not like the general faction! The Air Commander was after all not afraid to challenge what he thought was not right. And unlike the other gestalt or unit leader,s the Air Commander would willing speak up and take the subsequent punishment for those under his command, even if said punishment meant receiving a couple of fusion cannon blows and then taking an unexpected vacation in the medbay.

Then there were the personality quirks. All of them hated the so-called “grounder-pounders”, or at least the idea of being grounded even for a short time. In that regard, all of them highly enjoyed flying. Granted, all of the Decepticon flyers, such as the shuttles and helicopters liked to fly; but the Seekers did not just like flying, they _loved_ it. Every second of every day, of every week and year, the Seekers as a group were always doing some flying or talking about flying activity. 

It was starting to drive the other Decepticons up a figurative tree. Actually forget figurative… the Stunticons actually did try that once, just to escape the blabbering Vosnians as part of a dare. Unfortunately, they did not actually succeed in the dare, instead crashing, but considering that the flyers were so disgusted with them, that they avoided the Stunticons for the next decacycle, the entire affair was deemed as a resounding success.

And those were just the group traits. The individual ones were perhaps even worse… Dirge openly liked to talk about doomsday and gloom and fear, and, well… death itself. Completely opposite was the overly optimistic, flatterer, Sunstorm. Of course, such qualities were instantly found to be a source of dislike amongst the main Decepticon forces. For all the praise given, it was rare to be give to anyone but two Cybertronians: Starscream and Primus. Yes, the golden flier liked to praise their god a _lot_ ; _everywhere_ he went, anytime, anyplace, Sunstorm could find a way to worship the god. Then there was Slipstream.The Seeker spy, had just as much, if not more wit and cunning than the Air Commander, himself. Her sharp tongue and cutting sarcasm was something to be respected if not outright feared, once she used it to its full potential. Dirge’s trinemates Ramjet and Thrust, were just as interesting characters. The former was rumored to have a processor glitch which forced the Conehead to ram into anything that moved, as well as quite a few things that did not. The latter was extremely loud mouthed, and if the Autobots thought that their Sun-something bot was a vain bot, they clearly have not met the third member of the Conehead trine.

This was compared to the cool, calm, and collected Shockwave or Scrapper; the wild and loud Stunticons; the battle hungry Combaticons; and so many others in various groups. Because groups and units with distinguished shared personality traits were normal in the main Force. The Seekers, with every member having a completely separate and individual character, were not.

Now while the personalities may make the Seekers odd, it was their abilities that really made them separate from the Army. 

Starscream’s TiC, Skywarp, was the only known living teleporter. Instead of walking from place to place, like a normal bot, Skywarp would just teleport there, as long the place was within 200 miles, typically scaring the living Pit out of all the room’s inhabitants. The religious Sunstorm was radioactive and only his fellow Seekers were able to stay with the gold flier for extended periods of time. Likewise, with the Rainmakers and their acid rain capabilities. 

These augmentations, among others, to a normal mech were what really set off the line between the Army and the Air Corps. They were after all an oddity to many of the non-Seekers, with no extraneous, special power of their own.

 _‘The Seekers are aberrations to the Decepticon faction,’_ Soundwave concluded, silently watching a group of them on the security came. _‘But...’_ he noted, as the group laughed at something Skywarp said, _‘That is just how they like it.’_


	2. Blasphemy

**Blasphemy:** the act or offense of speaking sacrilegiously about God or sacred things; profane talk.

 

“So then I told Dead End, ‘Primus eats loudmouthed Stunticons for breakfast!’” Thrust informed his trine about his monitor duty shift with the Stunticons.

“And he just believed that?” Dirge marveled, wondering exactly what other lies they could get the Stunticons into believing. The newbies were just so gullible, and that’s what made them so fun.

“Apparently. Shut him up _real_ quick too!”

“Amazing! I can’t believe the poor slagger actually thinks Primus is real!” Ramjet exclaimed, already planning on how to get Skywarp to help them play a prank on the depressing grounder.

The Coneheads’ discussion was filled with sharing creative insults and jokes about the naive Con, especially how he willing believed in what was obviously a myth. And they were having a good time too… that was until the Seekers’ resident fanatic overheard.

“How dareth thee besmirch thy divine name?!” Sunstorm berated, storming over to the three other fliers. 

Usually, being chastised by Sunstorm wouldn’t bother the Seekers, especially the Conehead trine, but once the mech started speaking like a bad Shakespearean actor, they all knew there would be trouble. 

Knowing this fact, the Coneheads what any sane mech would do: they ran. And even when the fiery mech proceeded to pursue them screeching, ‘Blasphemers! Returneth and repent thy lies!’ they kept running. Around the corner, over the Cassettes and Reflector, betweening the brawling gestalts, through the Command Center’s door, and right smack into Starscream.

“Screamer!” Dirge cried out to the Decepticon SiC, whom he just had knocked over.

“Thank, Primus!” Thrust exclaimed.

“Just in time!” Ramjet whooped, in relief. After all if anyone could save them from becoming religious fireworks, it was the Air Commander, himself.

“Don’t call me that!” Starscream snapped before he could help himself, as he noticed the identical faces of fear and doom on all three members of his Second Trine1. “What did you do?”

None of the addressed mecha had a chance to respond as a furious, Shakespearean voiced echoed through the open hallway. “Primus shalt giveth nay m'rcy to those who is't defile his righteous ways.”

At Thrust’s ‘eep’ and Dirge’s ever so welcome declaration of certain doom, Starscream gave the three a very deep glare that promised pain. “Explain. Quickly.”

With haste as they heard the roar of jet thrusters rocketing toward them, Ramjet decided to take one for the team. “We, uh, may or may not have said Primus was a myth… But we weren’t talking to him! We didn’t even know he was there, honest!”

Starscream sighed, “Of course, you did.” Such were the challenges of being the Air Commander of this group of bumbling buffoons.

Now with his Second Trine cowering behind him, the former scientist stepped up in an authoritative way to face his rather… passionate brother.

“At lasteth! The revil'rs shalt beest subject to justice, in His divine gl'rious right!” The mad gleam in Sunstorm’s optics as flames crackled around him produced enough fear to rival Dirge’s own abilities. 

Now with the presence of the fiery flier, all of the other Cons fled the hallway. After all, why would they want to be stuck there in the midst of a literal firefight? 

“Sunstorm, stand down.” Starscream ordered, raising a servo in the universal stopping motion.

The named mech did indeed stop but he showed no signs of simply standing down. He glared darkly at the three other flier that were slowly backing away from their pursuer and their leader, and the flame still whirled around him. “But Starscream! Those gents has’t renounce thy L’rd and Mast’r. Such blasphemy shalt not beest tol’rat’d!”

“I understand that.” Came the surprising amiable response. It was met with three identical looks of horrified betrayal. “However, I was just speaking to them about the incident, and there seems to be a major misunderstanding.”

“Is yond so?” Sunstorm questioned suspiciously.

Ramjet, Dirge, and Thrust exchanged confused looks, and one of them shared a shrug with the other two. And with good reason: they did not talk to Screamer. What was the misunderstanding, then? They turned their optics over to the Air Commander searching for clues. In return, the trine was given a subtle gesture to follow the red and white Seeker’s lead.

Starscream did everything he could not to grit his denta at the excessive accent usage. He made a mental note to have another discussion with his brother about it, once the golden flier calmed down. “Yes, indeed.” The lead seeker smiled charismatically, “The Coneheads were simply saying that Primus’s work is so beautiful and… amazing that compared to us mortals, he is like a god from a myth in comparison.”

Immediately the flames ceased, and a pleased smile formed on the religious Seeker’s face. However, the best part of the entire exchange was that, that horrible Shakespearean accent vanished as well. Sunstorm nodded sagely, like a teacher would do to their star pupil, wings fluttering contently, “He truly is! Lord Primus’s benevolence is but only one of His glorious assets. Don’t you agree?”

“Ah, yes.” Ramjet responded.

“But of course!” Dirge eagerly replied.

“Most certainly.” Thrust nodded with a strained smile, doing his best to keep the golden mech in a good mood.

“Well then. Now that that’s settled, I’m going to get started on patrol. I will see you all at aerial practice in four joors.” Starscream said, pivoting on his heel and disappearing behind the corner.

For a moment everything seemed like it was working out. Sunstorm had fully calmed. The Coneheads were in one, not-burned, piece. And everything said it was going to be a good rest of the day. That was until Skywarp showed up…

Not realizing Sunstorm’s nearby presence in the hallway the teleporter called out, “Yo guys! I got your message, scaring Dead End to believe Primus actually exists? Ha, priceless! So when’s the prank?”

The three Conehead made frantic motions to get the black and purple Seeker to shut up. Alas those motions reached the teleporter too late. “Huh, guys? What’s up?”

“I kneweth! Thou art blasphemists after all!” Sunstorm raged flying back into attack mode.

Suddenly the reason why his friend we making those gestures at him made sense. “Oh slag…” Skywarp summed up the situation. He looked at the Conehead trine before teleporting away, “Sorry! Your on your own!”

Sunstorm charged, releasing his battle cry, “Thou shalt suffer f'r thy sins 'gainst thee divine Creator, once and f’r all!”

Immediately, the three Coneheads felt a burning sense of betrayal at their comrade. That betrayal did not last long, however, as the three Seekers found themselves being chased for the second time this joor. 

“SCREAMER!!!”

“Cometh back hither and accept thy punishment!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms:  
> - **Second Trine** : The trine that succeeds the Air Commander's trine as the Armada's leaders if the Elite Trine is taken down in battle.
> 
> So, I had a lot of fun writing this! :) I know it really isn't canon, but I just couldn't shake the thought of Sunstorm having a bad Shakespearean accent, once I started writing. I don't really know why, but I thought it would be interesting to try it and it was pretty entertaining for me. What is everyone else's thoughts on that? 
> 
> (Also, if you need clarification in anything Sunstorm was saying, just let me know. I believe most of it is guessable, but there may be one or two areas.)
> 
> In any case, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!


	3. Circus

**Circus:** a traveling company of acrobats, trained animals, and clowns that give performances, typically in a large tent, in a series of different places.

 

“What in the Pit...” Megatron breathed out, the rest of the Earth Decepticon Force behind him, as he stormed into to the Air Hanger.

The reason for such an intrusion was to find and stop all of the cacophonous noise; all the crashing, and banging, and laughter filled shrieks… All of the sounds that would be made if flight practice was in session; that is if it wasn’t banned for the time being.

But now, seeing what the Seekers were up to, Megatron wished he had never banned them from flying. And if it meant this… he would never do so again!

“Ah _mighty_ Megatron! Here for the grand finale, I’m touched!” Starscream cried sarcastically trotting over to the main force. They all stared at him disbelievingly, not due to the Seeker’s words, nor to his approach, but rather what he was wearing.

Hook had to shutter his optics for a double take. It was to his disappointment that the Seeker was still wearing the black top hat and red robe. Just great… he knew what he was going to have to do later.

“ _Helms up!_ ”

Everyone ducked as Bitstream whizzed past, knee joints wrapped around a metal trapeze. At the same time Hotlink let go of second one, clasping servos with his trinemate.

“Perfect execution! Keep doing that!” Starscream exclaimed joyfully.

Megatron was about to speak up, ordering that they should _not_ keep doing that, but a new danger interrupted him.

“ **Incoming!** ” Some screeched in warning, just as a resounding boom shot off. The Decepticons only had a few seconds to gaze in silent wonder as Skywarp was shot through a cannon, before an energy blade flew its way into the crowd.

Acid Storm came running over, trinemates in tow with more knives, with an apologetic grin. “Heh, guess we miscalculated the shot pretty badly, huh? Sorry ‘bout that Star.”

Starscream waved them off, with a small smile. “You’re fine. No harm done.”

“ _Fine?_ FINE?! Those slaggers nearly cut my _helm_ off!” A member of the audience raged.  
The Air Commander gave the assembled non-Seekers a dark, disapproving, dismissing glare, “You’re fine. Be thankful it wasn’t on fire this time!”

Megatron opened his mouth to retort but was save by Thundercracker’s arrival. Surely, he thought, his Air Commander’s SiC could be trusted to explain and quell the chaos of his fellow Seekers. Rather unfortunately, for the assembled Decepticons, the ex-gladiator was wrong. 

“Oh hey guys.” The blue Seeker address the other warriors, having just noticed them, before turning to his trineleader, “You just won’t believe Buster’s new trick!”

“What is it?” Starscream asked, interested.

“I’ll show you! Ready, Buster?” Thundercracker spoke eagerly.

“Aarf!” The Earth dog barked, wagging her tail.

Having been ignored long enough, the warlord finally had an opportunity to interrupt. “No!” He bellowed, “You will not. Not until someone explains what. The. Slag. Is. Going. On!”

The Decepticon Second tilted his helm, ever so slightly, in a questioning manner, “Whatever do you mean Megatron. Surely, you remember. After all, it was only last Earth week!”

The look Megatron sent the Seeker, was one that spoke of pain. It probably would have been threatening and fear-inducing to if not for the Coneheads, in clown getup, coming to the scene.

_Honk. Honk. Honk._

* _Splat_ * A pie was smashed into Rumble’s faceplates courtesy of Dirge.

* _Squirt_ * Thrust handed over a flower Blitzwing where it promptly shot water at the triplechanger.

* _Crack_ * “Owww! I’m gonna get you for that, flyboy!” Motormaster cried out from the unexpected slapstick attack on his aft from Ramjet. Behind the semi-truck’s back his gestalt tried to cover up their snickers at their leader’s well-deserved karma.

Megatron could only stare as his three prank mechs charged after the three Seekers, in colorful blown up attire and poofy wigs, who ran away their blowing horns.

Just as the grounders caught up to their floundering assailants, Hotlink and Bitstream returned on the trapeze, and got lifted their comrades out of harm’s way. Up on the newly installed platform, the Coneheads shot down teasing gestures at their pursuers and the trapezists gave each other high five. From the ground Thundercracker shot the five Seekers a thumbs up.

Suddenly, at the appearance of the clowns, the gun-former realized exactly what he supposedly said to the Seeker Captain. “I said ‘you couldn’t lead these clowns in a circus’…” Came the mournful announcement from the Decepticon Leader.

The assembled Decepticons were met with a smirk, “Ladies and gentlemen: Welcome to the show.”


	4. Acquisitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based off of a prompt that Dkyrus supplied. I hope it meets(or exceeds) expectations!

“Alright, Swindle, where the slag is it?” Hook growled pinning the Combaticon against the Command Center wall, in front of all of the other Decepticons on their duty shift.

“Ahh! H-Hook! Where’s the _what_?” The sneaky business trader stammered out.

“Don’t play dumb, Combaticon! I know you took it!” 

“I have honestly no idea what the frag you’re talking about!” Swindle yelled back. He knew ever since the last time some mech crossed the CMO that it was practically a death sentence. Literally. The medic refused to give medical treatment to _anyone_ until someone fessed up and paid the punishment. For the duration of those three earth weeks… Swindle had never felt such tension in the Decepticon base before.

“Like Pit you don’t. I bet it was _you_ who stole my extra ammunition too!” Blitzwing accused.

“And my polish set!” Overload yelled out.

By now most of the other Decepticons had chimed in with all the things that had gone missing. From high-grade and credits to paints and weapons, everyone had at least one thing missing. Unfortunately, for Swindle, that meant everyone also had at least one problem with him now.

Above the vociferous chaos, a new voice thundered out, “What is going on in here? Swindle! What did you do _this_ time?!”

“Onslaught!” Swindle cried out in relief seeing his gestalt leader. Surely the missile truck would believe him when no one else seemed too. “I didn’t do _anything_ ; I swear to Primus!”

“Then why-” the military strategist started before getting interrupted.

“I don’t know!” The other Combaticon wailed.

Seeing his gestalt mate so distraught and not trying to smooth talk his way out of this informed the gestalt commander that his subordinate was telling the truth. That or Swindle had recently had a couple of really good acting classes. And since the latter idea was way more ridiculous than that of the former, Onslaught came to the conclusion that the Jeep, for once, actually was being honest in his claim.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough! Back off!” The strategist roared, shoving his way through the crowd.

It took a while before the crowds were subdued. Well, subdued wasn’t exactly the word for it; but they were much quieter and no longer about to strangle the con mech. Either way, both Onslaught, and Swindle counted it as a win.

“Now,” Onslaught spoke calmly, taking note of all the mecha in the room, “What are the patterns with the stuff missing?”

After reviewing that there was not a certain item that was being taken, nor a specific group that was being targeted, Onslaught decided switch focuses and ask exactly where and when the last time the assembled Cons last had their belongings.

“I used the buffer last on our _glorious_ resident Air Commander last cycle when he was in for repairs.” Hook informed.

“Dirge and Thrust were using the firing range when I walked in to practice. I set my ammunition down when Ramjet challenged me to spar. Obviously, _I_ won, of course.” Blitzwing used his alibi to boast.

“I could have sworn when I was talking to that nut-case Sunstorm in the wash racks, that I put it on the shelf. But then I couldn’t find it again.” Overload said

Onslaught nodded, and open his mouth to respond with platitudes, “So it seems that-” Then something clicked. “The Seekers…” The missile truck growl to incredulous stares.

“Huh? ‘Slaught whatcha saying?” Swindle questioned confused with the growl.

“Think about it: Starscream, Sunstorm, the Coneheads? That can’t be a coincidence.”

“So then-”

“The Seekers stole our stuff!” Motormaster declared. “Let’s go show them flyboys the price for messing with us.”

A chorus of cheers erupted with that statement, and it wasn’t just the other Stunticons who charged after the grey and purple semi-truck. Only Swindle and Onslaught remained behind the war-whooping, fight-seeking Decepticons, briefly.

“Thanks, mech! Bring it in!” Swindle chirped, spreading out his arms. Onslaught ignored him, calmly walking out to follow the vengeful mob. The con mech lowered his extended arms, to jog after his commander, “...Or not. Where are we going?”

“Personally, I would like to see how this all plays out.”

“You mean you’re gonna play it safe.” Swindle chided, knowing that despite being the leader of the _Combat_ icons his leader did not like to participate in the actual battle unless needed. No, the missile truck much preferred to put his brilliant logic circuits to good use and plan the missions and attack coordinates instead.

Onslaught knew where his subordinate was getting at and frowned. Just because he didn’t enjoy the part of actual fighting, using brute force, did _not_ mean he was coward. Besides he knew the opposing force the others decided to go against. Despite being called a fool and stupid by the Decepticon Leader on multiple occasions, Onslaught also knew that the ex-scientist was anything but. Starscream did not rise to both the ranks of Air Commander and Second in Command for looks alone.

“What I mean, is that the final outcome may not be how Motormaster and the others so foolishly believe.” Onslaught informed.

Swindle gave the larger mech two pats on the shoulder. “Yep. Whatever you say, ‘Slaught.”

Onslaught could only sigh. He now knew what Megatron meant when he said, ‘I’m surrounded by idiots.’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::Hey Nova, toss me some more high-grade.:: Skywarp asked over the comm links, sitting on top of a pile of paint cans. 

::Sure.:: Across a gap and seated on another pile, this one of the aforementioned high-grade, Nova Storm obliged the request. Noticing the devilish glint in the teleporter’s optics, the Rainmaker hesitantly asked, ::Why?::

::TC can’t hold his high-grade very well.:: The black and purple Seeker informed smirking.

::Oh.:: Nova said because of course that would be Skywarp’s motives. Not that the yellow Seeker could do anything to stop the other flier if he wanted to; he had already tossed over the energon cubes.

“Yo TC!” Skywarp called to the blue Seeker leaning against the same pile. “Catch!” The teleporter told his trinemate as he threw a cube of mid-grade disguised high-grade down below.

Instead of catching the cube, Thundercracker did the opposite. He ducked, successfully dodging the hurtling cube. Bitstream, on the other hand, was not as fortunate. The other blue Seeker was first knocked in the helm by the energon cube, which then spilled all over the equipment he was using.

“SKYWARP!” The hacker roared, “Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was to get the software downloaded?!”

“Statement: Very hard. Soundwave: Also knows how much gear cost. Bitstream: Will return equipment now.” 

The Seekers in the Air Hanger all turned their helm rapidly at the intruder’s voice. Many of them raised their wings in a silent challenge, and some of the more brash ones actually hissed at the Decepticon TiC, shielding the stolen stuff from view.

“Nah. Why should I? Finders, keepers ‘Wave.” Bitstream growled back to the other hacker.

“Response: So be it… Decepticons: Attack!” Soundwave initiated the charge; with all of the other disgruntled Decepticons from earlier jumping out from their hiding spot, to join in the fray.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, oblivious to his troops' antics Megatron was headed over to Starscream’s office. Passing the Command Center on the way he heard a lot of shouting but chalked it up to revenge from Swindle swindling someone out of something again. Considering the fact that his loyal TiC was currently in there, Megatron decided that it wasn’t anything important enough to garner his involvement. That was the good thing about Soundwave, Megatron concluded; the Decepticon Communications Officer could be counted on to handle the petty problems so that the warlord could take care of the more important matters.

Such as planning battle strategies, which, in this case, was the reason Megatron was headed over to his SiC’s office. Usually such meetings would include Soundwave, the three gestalt commanders, and Hook, amongst a few others, however, Megatron knew he needed the special input only his Air Commander could and would provide. With everyone else being there, the former scientist was less likely to point out the smallest, non-critical details, that could be the difference between winning or losing; those same details were imperative for the upcoming mission.

Upon reaching the office door Megatron sent a polite ping through it. Of course, Megatron could simply summon the Seeker Captain to his own office, but the amount of key information and files and maps Starscream had in his office, not to mention an attached aerial briefing room, made the Air Commander’s office better for the type of planning they needed to do today. 

Not hearing any movement or receiving any acknowledgment for the ping for entry, Megatron presses the button again, submitting his request. There was only a slightly scuttle, then silence greeting him in response. Once again the lack of any true response was not anything the ex-gladiator took negatively to. Megatron knew that quite often at least one of Starscream’s personal squadron members would be with him for something or another, and many a time the Seekers would be discussing the more personal matters that occurred both inside and outside of their unit. And that was perfectly fine; for once, Megatron was actually in a good enough mood to wait a moment while they finished up.

A breem has now passed and Megatron could just barely make out the small scrapping-like sounds coming from the office. By now, the grey gun-former was getting impatient. There would be no more polite pings on the door. 

“Starscream! I’m coming in!” Megatron bellowed in warning, backing up to kick the doors in.

“No! Megatron wait!” Starscream screamed back from the other side of the doors. Unfortunately, he was too late, as the gun-former burst through the door with a bang.

Megatron looked on as his Air Commander was attempting to shove a pile of stuff into an adjacent closet. The smaller mech’s face was pulled in a frantic grin, and his optics widen with fear.

Megatron’s own optic narrowed, focusing on a particular item that the Seeker was still shoving away from view. “Is that my mace?” Megatron all but growled.

“Umm… Maybe?” Starscream squeaked.

“Then let me help you come up with a final answer.” The grey mech felt his fusion cannon power up. Suddenly there were more important things than battle strategies; things like giving his traitorous second a lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first time taking scene requests from readers. Let's see how it goes! : )
> 
> To make a request, just comment with a few characters and a short phrase or dialog relating to the scene you want to see. 
> 
> With that said, I'm excited to see what you guys come up with! As always, thank you for reading and supporting my fanwork!


End file.
